Coming Together
by BonesBird
Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.
1. Team Bonding

**Title: Coming Together of Friends and Couples.  
****Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.  
****Characters featured: Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, Reid, JJ, Rossi, Will, Devin, Vee, Freya, Jack, Henry  
****Ships: Morcia (Garcia/Morgan); Votch (Vee/Hotch); Revin (Reid/Devin)**

**OK so yeah… Criminal Minds/Twiminal Minds based, once again on the escapades of the folks and I over at Twiminal Minds. Yeah! We got Morgan and Garcia together! This first chapter is purely my imagination so Paige/Drew/Dev if I get your characters completely wrong you can give me poo about it later!**

**HOW AWESOME WAS MATT'S EPISODE-he gets an A* from this Brit for it!**

**Yeah I really should write a quick chapter introducing Devin, Vee and Freya since they are (obviously) our pure AU characters in our little AU paradise here. But for that I need to wait for the guys who play those three characters to come online. Will write a short bio-fic soon for those who want it!**

* * *

It had been a few quiet days in the BAU. The only consults requested were able to be discussed at team briefings and sent out. The girls were getting antsy. The ratio of men to women on the team had shifted radically when the FBI had told them to expand the team, and Strauss had chosen three female agents to join the team. Veronica Ardeen, Freya Russell and Devin Tibor were excellent agents, and the team had come to accept the quickly. Bonds of friendship and more had formed in the few months of working together. Hotch could tell the three new women were working with JJ, Prentiss and Garcia to arrange a team bonding session. Hotch didn't know what they would decide on, but he was sure it was going to lead to "fun" for the team.

He knew that the girls were all very close. Veronica and Garcia had formed a very particular bond, most nights they could be found at one-anothers houses. Whenever the two were in the same room, the room was instantly lit up with their personalities and their bond.

Hotch knew that his relationship with Veronica was in early stages. They had hugged, and kissed, they'd stayed together. But the relationship was progressing slowly. Both had been wounded, and neither were willing to give themselves straight over.

The easy camaraderie between his team was shown when Reid and Morgan joined the gathering of girls in the bullpen. Reid was immediately brought up to speed on the plan, while Morgan gave Garcia a hug. He had seen the two of the get closer. It had amused the whole team when Garcia had rung Morgan in the middle of the morning meeting asking if she had left her purse in his car that morning. It had led to mentions that Morgan and Garcia had ridden to work together every morning for almost a week. They both said nothing had changed between them. But every profiler on the team could see that the last case had brought them closer.

He was shook from his thoughts as Prentiss and Vee headed towards his office, they had clearly knocked on Rossi's door as he followed the two in. Rossi sat down on the edge of the desk and watched the women as they both fidgeted next to the door. Hotch stared them down until Vee started talking

"You know we were planning a team-building day for our Saturday off tomorrow?"

"Yes" Hotch watched as Prentiss took over

"We as a team, decided that we're going to have a picnic. Will and Henry are coming, Hotch you should bring Jack" Prentiss smiled at Rossi's groan "Everybody is going"

"Tomorrow?"

"It is a Saturday"

"We shall be there" Hotch said, looking at Rossi. He gave a wry smile as the two women left the room, he watched through his window as they walked back towards the group who'd clearly been looking at how it went. He watch Garcia and Vee jump up and down, the sight brought a laugh out of him, he hadn't laughed in a long time.

* * *

**More is coming, This is literally only the beginning, I have plans.**


	2. The Picnic

**Title: Coming Together of Friends and Couples.  
****Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.  
****Characters featured: Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, Reid, JJ, Rossi, Will, Devin, Vee, Freya, Jack, Henry  
****Ships: Morcia (Garcia/Morgan); Votch (Vee/Hotch); Revin (Reid/Devin)**

**Right, chapter two is the picnic. Another one out of my brain. So again… If I get Dev/Vee/Freya wrong, they may kill me. By the way... all 6 chapters will be up before I go to bed tonight (I've almost finished writing chapter 5) But remember I'm on GMT time so I go bed earlier than all of you!**

_

* * *

_

Garcia sat against a tree while she waited for the rest of the team to arrive. It was a warm day, she had set out early, hoping to catch some time alone in the sun. They had chosen a park relatively close to all their houses. She smiled around as kids threw Frisbees and chased each other on the grass. The first person who arrived was Morgan. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She cuddled into him as he tickled her arm. They were chatting when Rossi and Prentiss turned up within minutes. The two laughed at the way they found Garcia and Morgan, while they just looked at her. JJ, Henry and Will turned up next, Henry toddling over and sitting on Garcia's lap. Morgan laughed and tickled Henry. Jack turned up a full minute before Hotch and Vee strolled up and sat down. A few minutes later Reid arrived.

"Did you not bring you gal pals Skinny Genius?" Garcia asked, a running joke through the team because both Freya and Devin had a crush on Reid.

"I do not know where Devin and Freya are?" Reid said, while the rest of the team laughed again. The team were talking in their own small groups.

"Hey baby-girl. Lets meet up tonight?" Morgan whispered in her ear

"I had said I'd have a brownie date with Vee. Shug maybe you could come over later, finish off the brownie and watch a movie" Garcia said, smiling over at him. Freya and Devin arrived, leading to a silly game. Now they were all together, Garcia had played it at school, as had most of the team. Jack started a round of Chinese whispers. Everyone but baby Henry joining in. They all dipped into the picnic that JJ had brought, before Jack got the boys up playing a game of soccer, even Reid too Henry, the two of them playing together with another ball. The girls however sat together for a gossip

"Garcia. Spill" was JJ's first comment, the second the boys were out of earshot

"There is nothing to spill" Garcia replied, grinning at the five girls sat round her

"Oh come on, you and Morgan were here first, and when I arrived you two looked about a second away from eating each others faces" Emily laughed, causing the others to laugh as well

"Morgan's barely taken his arm from round your shoulders all day" Freya said, finally focussing on the conversation, after finishing the pudding cup that had been packed just for her

"Yeah, and when we played Chinese whispers, you two barely had to move to swap secrets" Devin joked, causing more laughter. The girls didn't get much chance to sit around on a sunny day and talk. The days of quiet tranquillity were few and far between.

"I know you two have always been close, but this is… This is so much more now" Vee said, earning a glare from Garcia and everyone else to laugh

"We are profilers, remember" Emily smiled as they finished the latest round of laughing at Garcia's expense, Garcia looked between them and leant forward

"Honestly, guys, there is nothing going on between us. We've been spending a lot more time together, off case, recently, I think that's probably showing"

"You two are so cute" Vee said, causing another round of laughter

"You can say nothing, how's it going with the Hotchman?" Garcia asked, shifting the direction away from the oddities of her relationship with Morgan.

"It's going OK, I'm seeing him tonight, I don't know much after that" Vee said, Garcia laughed at the red tinge creeping up on Vee's cheeks. The girls joked about their relationships for a bit longer, before being coerced into playing the game too. The match got wilder and wilder til a tackle left Morgan and JJ winded and laughing on the grass, while Henry jumped on top. Garcia called pile on and was the first to jump on top of Morgan before the whole team fell to the floor in a heap of laughter

* * *

**Fun and fluffy enough. Next chapter, Vee and Garcia. Followed by a burgeoning relationship for the lovely Dr. Reid, Vee and Hotch settling down for the night and some fluffy fun Morgan/Garcia action to end this short fic.**

**Curse my fail... stupid thing didn't edit... Curse you Paige, for pointing it out LOL**


	3. Vee and Garcia's brownie date

**Title: Coming Together of Friends and Couples.  
****Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.  
****Characters featured: Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, Reid, JJ, Rossi, Will, Devin, Vee, Freya, Jack, Henry  
****Ships: Morcia (Garcia/Morgan); Votch (Vee/Hotch); Revin (Reid/Devin)**

**Oooooh… so… some silly, fluffy, random girl bonding, coz me and Paige rock so much as Vee and Garcia… plus we're the ones mostly online… so we do some pretty stupid stuff. BROWNIE DATE! It's not a long chapter, its mostly a crazy bridge from picnic to the couples. **

**This chapter and the first half of the next take place roughly at the same time, straight after the picnic.**

* * *

As the team dispersed from the picnic, Vee grabbed Garcia and pulled her away. She smiled and said goodbye to everyone. Vee stopping long enough for her to get a hug from Morgan. She and Hotch had spoken earlier, and they had spent the night before together as well. Vee needed to let some of her crazy out and the easiest person to do that with was Garcia.

"My place or yours?" she asked as they got to her car.

"Mine is only around the corner. 2 blocks" Garcia said, smiling as Morgan waved at her "Spill the beans?" Garcia said, cutting to why Vee had demanded that they couldn't move their brownie date. It was only 4pm, meaning they could finish early and do something else.

"Hotch" Vee said, gripping the wheel as said man got into his car as the drove past it

"What about Hotchman?" Garcia asked, looking worried

"He said something, last night, and I'm freaking out about it" Vee held her tongue on the rest of her sentence until they were out of the car-park, and onto the road "he told me he loved me. It's only been 3 months, is that even possible?" Vee poured out, the words leaving her mouth like vomit

"Vee, how did he say it?" Garcia said in a calm and steady tone.

"It sorta… slipped out… we both pretended it didn't happen" Vee said, pulling up just a minute away at Garcia's building. "I don't know if I should say something to him"

"Like what? 'Did you mean it'. Coz you know Bossman as well as I do, he doesn't say anything unless he means it." Garcia followed the agitated Vee up to her door and opened up, where Vee promptly collapsed onto the couch.

"I know he means it, I just don't know how I feel about it all"

"Vee, suck it up. Get over it, Stop worrying" Garcia laughed as Vee started wolfing down the brownie that she passed her. They pressed play on whatever movie was in the player. Which was the long-standing girls night movie, but they'd never been able to play it all the way through as they'll been called out to a case. Vee unwound while sat laughing and singing along with her best, girl, friend. Both were checking phones, typing the occasional message. Vee was laughing at a silly bit in the film when Garcia sat up,

"Morgan's coming over at 9"

"It's only just 7, I'll go at 8, give you time to clean up" Vee laughed, knowing that Garcia would wash their brownie bowls, although she and Morgan would just use the again anyway. "Plus you love the end of the movie"

"I do love the end… We just never get to see it" Garcia laughed, helping herself to more chocolate milk from the carton they'd put on a tray in the middle of the couch.

"You know. We should really restrict ourselves to one brownie date a week" Vee said, poking her belly

"Shug I'm not gonna worry about weight when I'm having hun." The end of the film led to them air guitaring in their seats, before Vee set out for Hotch's

"Vee, I'm telling you. This will all work out eventually"

* * *

**Haha… yeah… sorry… not long I know, but I promise you it will be worth it. Next should be a long chapter, its all Reid and ? **


	4. Devin and Reid fancy each other

**Title: Coming Together of Friends and Couples.  
****Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.  
****Characters featured: Reid and Devin  
****Ships: Revin (Reid/Devin)**

**So… as I said last chapter. This is very cute and wonderfully naïve Reid and ? Chapter… Well… Anyone following the Twiminals will know that Reid and Devin are a wonderfully naïve little… couple… they are so cute its unbelievable. Takes place from the end of the picnic til bedtime**

* * *

Reid headed out of the park to take a slow stroll back to his place, he didn't live as close as Garcia did to this park, but he lived pretty close. He said goodbye to the team and started of, when he heard a voice behind him.

"You were so good with Henry today" came Devin's voice. Reid had spent a lot of time with her lately, she was engaging and interesting. Along with her stories of high-school days with Vee, she knew some amazing facts about things he hadn't even come across.

"Thank you. I spend quite some time with him. Children are fascinating" he said, smiling as she fell into step besides him. "Are you not driving?"

"No, Freya brought me and she's out with Prentiss tonight. I don't even want to think about what the two of them are going to get up to" Reid too shuddered to think about what Prentiss would tell the newest agent to their team. "I think Vee and Garcia are having another girls night"

"Lets hope we don't get called in, you know what happened last time"

"Yeah, Freya got drunk and abusive, so I'd be more worried about Prentiss than Vee and Garcia" Reid smiled as they rounded the corner to his place "would you like to come in?"

"That would be nice"

"Maybe we could have a movie and something to eat" Reid asked, glad to have someone to share the evening with. He sat down while Devin went through his DVD collection, which was few

"Reid… Spencer… I need to buy you some new movies"

"I know, you aren't the first to say it" Devin laughed and sat next to him. "You do occasionally have a good movie" Reid put his arm over the back of the sofa, Devin moved along the couch and lent her head on his shoulder, the two of them sat like that through the movie, and once the movie was over the ordered some takeout, before putting another movie on.

By the time that movie finished Devin had fallen asleep. Reid settled her on the sofa and went and got into bed.

* * *

**Now I told you. They aren't long chapters, for the most part. This is stupid short, but since I'm posting 6 chapters tonight (only 2 to go) and the last two are looooooong... I win**


	5. Vee and Hotch love each other

**Title: Coming Together of Friends and Couples.  
****Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.  
****Characters featured: Veronica and Hotch  
****Ships: Votch (Vee/Hotch)**

**Yeah… anyway… I'm sorry for how short the chapters are, for the most part, but I don't want to put too much in them… These next two chapters were played out on twitter, so I'm hoping to be able to add a lot more in. You can tell when I'm using whats on twitter, as the chapters suddenly become full of dialogue...**

**My Twestie Paige -aka- RedheadedDynamite - is writing a sequel to this chapter, check her out. She is awesome! fanfiction. net/s/5792756/1/I_Belong **

* * *

Hotch was waiting with his mobile on the phone. He had fallen for Vee, and he had let that slip the night before. Jack had asked about Vee before he fell asleep. Hotch heard the gently knock at the door and jumped up. He practically ran to the door but then put himself into his "work" mode. It almost shattered the second he saw her. She threw herself into his arms, he leant down and gave her a lengthy kiss. He smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"You have NO idea how long I've waited to do that" She smiled back at him, they stood together, when he gave her another kiss. After a minute he pulled her into his apartment

"It'll get cold" he said by way of explanation, before letting her go.

"Oh riiight… So, how was the rest of the work day? And fun time with mini-Hotch" Veronica asked, settling onto his couch next to him, accepting the glass he handed to her, Hotch put his arms round her,

"We had a good time, though Jack asked after you?"

"Really, awww, is the little cutie-patootie still awake"

"No, his bed-time is 8, he's asleep. You will see him at breakfast"

"That makes me happy. No jumping though. Anyway, what shall we do now?" she snuggled into his arms, she smiled as he linked his arms around her.

"We could watch a movie, or TV. I think there as an old Letterman on tonight"

"Sure. But, Letterman is a douche" Veronica shrugged, before looking over at him "Oh… There was something I wanted to talk to you about…" Hotch's heart jumped to his throat when he heard, he suddenly wanted to run. Instead he nodded to her to continue. "Hotch. When we were together yesterday, and I know I said we could pretend you didn't say it, but, Aaron, you said it. You accidentally said "I love you"… I mean… Why?… How?… It's been making me nervous, and I don't know why" Hotch almost smiled when he realised that it was Vee's fears that had caused her to talk to him. He knew how to respond, the way he always did, with the truth,

"I don't… really… know. I was so relaxed, it just slipped out. If you would rather I took it back. I will tell you that its true, but if you aren't ready for that, we can hold it until you are ready"

"It's not that! Don't think I'm upset I was happy.. Too happy. I felt.. bad for being happy. I just loved that you said that" she flushed red as she turned in his arms to face him, she gave him a light kiss before he replied.

"I didn't think it was" he replied, smiling gently at her.

"And no, I'm ready… I just didn't think you were" Vee said with honesty in her eyes. She hadn't been in Virginia when The Reaper had struck, but he knew that she'd been filled in. Most of the country had known about "The Reapers final victim" Being Haley.

"Honestly. I didn't think I was until I said it" he said, realising the truth and validity of his words as he spoke them.

"Well… I-In th-that case. I l-love you. Yeah. I love you. I haven't said that to anyone… since Ben…" Hotch squeezed her. He knew about her past, and about Ben. Hotch smiled as she grabbed her phone. He knew she was messaging Garcia, and he knew it was likely to be a response to whatever had caused her phone to vibrate a minute before. Once she'd put it away Hotch carried on with the conversation they were having

"I haven't felt it, haven't thought I'd feel it, since…" Hotch couldn't bring himself to say Haley's name. He smiled down at the tears in Vee's eyes.

"Haley?" Vee questioned, he nodded, not trusting himself to say anything "I know its hard, and it apparently gets better, in fact, I know it gets better" she gave him a sad smile "You're the best, by the way" she said, wiping her thumb across his cheek.

"You're quite remarkable yourself, Ronnie." Hotch commented, smiling at her "I'm glad we took this step" Hotch said, holding her hand

"Aww, Aaron, you're just, amazing. Simply that. You mean so much to me" Vee threw her arms round his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her gently to bed, he laid her down and within minutes she was asleep. He pulled the comforter over her and curled up next to her.

* * *

**The next chapter will take part at the same time as this one did! Yey! And that's Morcia who are basically my crack. I ship them more than I ship B/B (and I ship B/B a lot) (That's Booth/Brennan for you non Bones fans)**


	6. Morgan and Garcia confirm their love

**Title: Coming Together of Friends and Couples.  
****Summary: A quiet spell hits the BAU, leading the team to re-evaluate their bonds of friendship, companionship and love.  
****Characters featured: Morgan and Garcia  
****Ships: Morcia**

**So… uh… Yeah… This ship is totally my crack. I love these guys! Like the last chapter this will be mostly dialogue as its coming off the Twitterverse. **

* * *

Garcia had waved goodbye to Vee and tidied her place, not that she needed to, Morgan had seen it in some of its worst states. She washed the dishes and found a film for them to watch, if they decided to. Sometimes when she'd go to his or he'd come over the just sat and talked, about work, about the team, about their family, which was also the team. When both had been in the dating game they'd spoken of dates and plans. They still spoke, but personal matters met next to nothing now, because they were each others personal lives. They just hadn't realised it yet.

She texted Emily to make sure that Freya was behaving herself, and jumped when there was a knock on the door. She headed to the door and opened it, laughing as she saw him inspecting the doorframe

"Hey lovely" she said, smiling as he pulled her into his arms. The gentle squeeze he gave her tickled.

"Hey, Garcia. I missed you" he said into her ear, even though it had only been a few hours since they were sat under the tree in the park. She smiled as he pulled away

"I missed you too" she said, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek, she led the way into her apartment, Morgan sat down on her sofa and pulled her next to him

"Any movies for tonight?" he asked, looking over at her. Their arms and legs were touching but she felt no need to pull away from him.

"I bought King Arthur, Clive Owen, Kiera Knightley, swordfights" she passed him the box

"Is she naked?" he asked, giving her a wink, she playfully punched his arm

"Why would you want that sugar?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, she snuggled into his side as the movie started,

"I don't - I want you, beautiful lady" he said, giving her a smile. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out, before grinning and settling back

"Well you know, I could make arrangements for that" she said, laughing as he squeezed her shoulders,

"I would love for that" he replied, with none of his standard brevity, Garcia sat up and looked at him,

"You would?" she questioned, almost afraid of the answer. He looked her right in the eye as he replied,

"Yeah. Anyway, I've been thinking… I was wondering… if… maybe… you'd like to go on an official date… as my girlfriend…" she could see the same fear for an answer in his eyes, the two of them had danced around their feelings for so long, but after the last case, after how close they had become, it had been hard to pretend that their banter meant nothing. She took his hand in hers, and made contact with his eyes once more

"Derek Morgan… I… would… love to do that" She said, a big grin breaking across her face. He smiled as he responded, with some obvious, unspoken, worry of his

"Garcia, I'm not just shooting the shit, either" he squeezed her hand and she moved closer to him,

"Neither am I. Does this mean we're admitting that all the… flirting… this _thing_ between us was real?"

"Yeah. It always was, for me, in a way" Morgan said, quickly looking towards the largely ignored film.

"It always was for me, why didn't we admit it before?" she asked, unable to keep the question back, she smiled as Morgan leant forward, he gave her a gentle kiss, before whispering

"Who knows, who cares?" Morgan leant forward again and kissed her, this time they took themselves deeper, when they needed air they broke apart

"Thanks" Garcia breathed against Morgan's lips as they caught their breath. They returned to how they'd been sitting before, Garcia curled into Morgan's side,

"Baby-girl, did you and Vee save me some brownie?" He asked, moving to get some

"In the fridge, bottom shelf" she said, smiling as he brought the whole lot out with two spoons

"Good, I'm hungry. Mamma I got you a little gift, I left it in the car, I didn't want to tip you off" She smiled as he wolfed down the brownie,

"What did you get?" she asked, and he kept eating the brownie "Don't leave me hanging big guy, it's not a bomb is it?" Morgan snorted the last bit of his brownie, before pulling Garcia to her feet and pausing the movie, he took hold of her hand and started pulling her towards the door

"Come with me" He said, they stopped at his car as he pulled a necklace box out of the door, "I hope you'll like it, when I saw it I thought of you" Garcia opened the box to find a beautiful solid heart in purple, on a silver chain. Garcia fell in love with it the minute she saw it.

"Derek… It's beautiful, thank you" Garcia pulled him down and kissed him hard

"Anytime, beautiful" Morgan said, they walked back up to her apartment, Garcia texting Vee about the matters of the night. They watched some more of the movie, Garcia curled back up next to him,

"This was a really good idea" Garcia yawned,

"Of course baby-girl, wasn't it mine"

"Yes it was, but it was a very good idea"

"Of course, thank you for having me over baby-girl"

"I'll always have you over my love, now you have even more excuse to drop by on nights you're alone"

"Looks like I'll be alone every night" Morgan said, flashing her a wink

"You'll never be alone with me" Garcia said, "I'm pretty tired, bed?" she walked through to the bathroom and pulled her nightclothes on. By the time she was in the bedroom Morgan had already curled up in the bed.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Yeah? Gimme some reviews… I'm not a review whore… I don't ask after every chapter… or before I start… Just this little snippet at the end.**


End file.
